


Becoming a Lester

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, it's just a soft fic tbh, they have a family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: it’s december 2009 and after dinner, phil tells kath about the nature of his relationship with dan





	Becoming a Lester

Phil didn’t want this day to end.

It was only a few days until Christmas and for the first time in his life, he never wanted the day to come. He just wanted to pause time, keep himself suspended in the lead-up. Christmas meant saying see you later and he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

It wouldn’t always be like this, counting down until hello and goodbye. Two-week gaps wouldn’t be forever because one day it would be different. 

He was warm beneath the duvet, Dan pressed against him placing kisses on Phil’s neck. Phil ran a hand through Dan’s ironed straight hair, humming with contentment at how he was so lucky. He had never expected to fall so hard for a stranger on the internet yet here they were, in his bedroom with their limbs entwined, falling deeper in love with every touch. 

“We should get dinner,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair. It was minus five outside and snowing but Phil wanted to treat Dan on their last night together this year. 

“Wanna stay here with you,” Dan replied as he ran a hand underneath Phil’s shirt to stroke smooth skin. 

Phil loved that they got to do this now. He loved that the boy on Skype was now the boy in his arms. He was the boy who blushed at the slightest compliment and was extra sensitive on his neck. He was the boy who allowed Phil to be his first, and hopefully only. 

Phil kissed Dan’s hair, “I promised to take you to that Indian restaurant not far from here.”

“It’s snowing,” Dan tilted his head up to look at Phil and Phil could feel his breath hitch. He would never be able to get over how beautiful his big brown eyes were.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Phil tilted his head down and Dan tilted his up, bringing their lips together in a drawn-out kiss. Dan’s lips were so soft, and he never wanted to stop kissing them. If he would be able to kiss Dan’s plump lips for eternity he would.

“Last night we made out in the snow and now you’re dragging me out in freezing temperatures? If I go home with a cold my parents will think you’re a bad influence, Lester,” Dan chuckled.

“Worth it.”

Dan hummed against Phil’s lips, “Good thing I love you.”

“I love you too,” Phil kissed him one more time. 

Exchanging those words was a brand-new concept and Phil was still overwhelmed that Dan loved him. That someone so beautiful could ever love him. He had fallen so hard for Dan and somehow, Dan had fallen just as hard.

He wished he could stay like this forever, but his stomach had other intentions and butter chicken was slightly more tempting than Dan’s lips. Phil slipped out of Dan’s embrace and out of bed, pulling his boyfriend up with him. They grabbed layers to warm themselves up and he couldn’t help but stop for a moment, grinning when Dan put on his hat. He didn’t know why the snow hat was so endearing, but he couldn’t help himself from reaching out to pinch Dan’s cheeks.

“You’re so cute,” Phil sighed, “Now come on and prepare yourself for the best naan of your life.”

He dropped his hand from Dan’s cheek in favour of entwining their fingers, pulling him out of his room and towards the front door. From the kitchen, he could hear his parents talking and he could pick up a whiff of something delicious.

Before they could even get past the kitchen, Kath called out to them, “Where do you think you’re going”

In an instant, Dan pulled their hands apart and Phil felt a twinge of guilt. He and Dan weren’t on the same level of comfort when it came to their relationship around other people, especially their parents. Neither had told their parents about how they were dating and as much as Phil would love to reach back and grab Dan’s hand again, he didn’t. 

“Going to Shah Jahan, I’ve promised Dan I’d take him there for months,” Phil gave her a smile, but he could already feel his plans vanishing. 

“It’s minus five and snowing,” Kath looked over at the two of them from where she was in front of the stove, “you two boys are staying in tonight.”

“But butter chicken,” Phil pouted.

“Lamb stew, the Lester secret recipe,” Kath raised her brows, “Now come on you two, it’s almost ready.”

He couldn’t turn down the offer of his mother’s signature stew, so he just looked over to Dan, “Now I can’t say no to that”

“Sounds good,” Dan flashed him a smile, but Phil could tell Dan was anxious. They hadn’t dinner with his parents yet, so this was a first and Phil knew the weight action held for Dan; the implications of his first dinner (out of hopefully decades more) with the Lester parents.

Dan trailed behind him as they went to the dining table. 

“Wanna sit next to me?” Phil asked, turning his head to look at Dan.

“Opposite,” Dan shook his head, “might be easier.”

“Easier?”

Dan just gave him a look that caused a pang in his chest. He was nervous about their relationship and Phil understood. They might be too much next to each other and he didn’t want to scare Dan.

“My parents don’t bite, they like you,” Phil said as he reached out quickly to squeeze Dan’s hand.

“As a friend,” Dan stressed.

“They like you,” Phil emphasised.

With that their conversation dropped with the sound of his mother following them, a boiling pot in her hands and all Phil could do was give Dan a reassuring smile as they took their seats opposite each other. 

*

The dinner was nice; homely. It reminded him of childhood winters sitting next to Martyn in front of a fire eating stew. It was comfort food and he was glad he could share it with Dan, allowing him into a slice of his life he had shared with no one. There hadn’t been anyone worth bringing back for a family dinner, but Dan was different. He wanted to share everything with Dan, he was now part of the family after all.

The conversation was a pleasant mix, alternating between the YouTube video he had filmed today and the latest gossip about distant relatives. Across from him, Phil felt Dan’s eyes catch his own and their gazes lingered for a moment too long to just pass as casual. He hoped no one noticed the stolen glances or the way Dan ducked his head to hide a smile whenever Phil spoke or how their feet became interwoven at some point during the meal.

As dinner wrapped up with Phil feeling as if he was busting at the seam, filled with lamb stew, Nigel turned the conversation in direction of Dan.

“It’s been nice having you here, Dan.”

“Thank you, sir. I love the north,” Dan replied rather timidly. Phil could hear the nerves in his words and it was understandable. He had a similar fear of meeting Dan’s dad; it was unavoidable and downright scary to meet the father of your significant other.

“You can just call me Nigel I won’t bite,” Nigel chuckled, and Phil could almost see the tension within Dan become slightly expelled.

“Nigel,” Dan corrected himself, a hint of a smile on his lips.

On the other side of the table, Kath asked, “What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

“Not until the afternoon,” Dan looked over at Phil, a slight frown evident on his lips. Phil knew that look all too well. Dan didn’t want to go and Phil didn’t want him to leave.

“It’s a shame you couldn’t stay for Christmas, we would love to have you,” Kath reached over to pat the back of Dan’s hand softly.

A little too quickly, Phil replied, “He has his own family, mum.”

“I know dear, maybe next year?” She gave both him and Dan a hopeful smile.

Across from him, Dan blushed, “Maybe.”

“Will we be seeing you again before the next decade arrives?” Nigel asks.

“Nah,” Dan shrugged.

“We’re going to London for New Year’s Eve though, a friend is having a party,” Phil added on. He was eager for the party. Eager to have Dan in his arms again. One day he wouldn’t revolve his happiness around counting down the days until they were together. Eventually, there wouldn’t be any days to count and Phil couldn’t wait but until then he’d have to make do with train tickets and stolen nights.

“That’s nice,” Kath said as she shuffled back in her chair, “If you’re all full we might as well clean up.” 

“I’ll do that,” Nigel picked up his plate before Kath could, “The chef doesn’t clean. Do you want to help, Dan?  I’d ask Phil but I swear he forgets what a sponge looks like whenever he has to do the dishes.”

“Hey!” Phil mocked shock, “I’m not that bad.”

“Phil? A slob? I would never have guessed,” Dan grinned as he got up to help clear the plates. A part of Phil was nervous about Dan and his dad alone. That was new but he could find no anxiety in Dan’s face as he cleared the table and headed to the kitchen, leaving Phil alone with his mother.

“Do you want to stick around and play scrabble with us or do you and Dan want to go back upstairs?” His mother asked as she stood up and headed in the direction of what he assumed was the games cupboard.

Phil stood up, following her out of the dining room, “We’ll play a game but prepare to lose, I do have a language degree.”

“Child, you’re talking to the queen of triple word scores,” Kath laughed.

*

They ended up in the conservatory, sitting on the ground setting up the game. Outside, he could see the snow falling rather heavily, coating their yard in an icy white blanket. 

“You look happy.”

The statement came from Kath out of nowhere and Phil looked up from the scrabble rulebook, slight confusion furrowing his brows, “It’s almost Christmas.”

“Not like that, I mean, you’re really happy. Both of you,” Kath’s voice was soft.

Phil knew where this was going. 

After a few moments of silence, Phil just sighed, “Yeah.”

A wide smile lit up her face, “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Like what?” He asked as if he didn’t already know the answer. He could feel the stupid grin already burning his cheeks.

“This.” Kath waved a hand in his direction, “In love.”

“Mother!” Phil hid his face behind the rule book to hide the blush that was red hot on his cheeks. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t suspected that she’d know. He hadn’t brought anyone home the way he brought Dan home with increasing frequency, but it still was embarrassing to know how transparent he really was.

“Am I wrong?” Kath asked.

Phil lowered the book a bit, so he could look at her before shaking his head.

At that moment he could have sworn something inside his mother melted. The curiosity upon her face dissipated into something warm and comforting, “He must be something special.”

“He is, oh he is.” Phil sighed, closing his eyes for a moment so he could recall the feelings that had bloomed in recent months. “It feels different with him. feels natural. You could even say final.”

“That serious?” she asked, her voice quiet as if the weight of those words were sinking in.

Phil nodded, “He’s it for me, mum. he’s the one. You know when you have that feeling? When you know you’ve found your person?”

“Yes dear.”

“That’s what I feel. Dan and I…” He trailed off, thinking about his choice of words. “It feels final.”

“You couldn’t have picked a better person to love,” Kath scooted around the Scrabble board, so she could wrap Phil up in a hug. Phil folded into her embrace. “I like him a lot and so does your father.”

“You’re not mad?” He asked into her shoulder.

“Why would I be, dear?” Kath asked, loosening her grip on him but not letting go just yet.

“He’s…” Phil couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say what had played on his mind for years. He had gotten lucky, neither parents seemed to care much for his private life, but his sexuality had always remained an unspoken undercurrent. He had been able to evade any conversations about it, but he couldn’t run anymore. Not when he had just told his mother that being with Dan was the most serious thing he had ever been in.

Instead, Kath filled in the blanks, “Not a girl?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, tilting his head up so he could look behind her at the snow.

“He’s not but he’s Dan and he’s filling a Dan shaped hole in your heart that has always been there,” she said, squeezing him lightly. “All I ever wanted is for you to be happy and he makes you the happiest you’ve ever been. What more could a mother ask for?”

Phil could see the hint of tears in the corner of his eyes as he pulled back, so he could look at her, “Mum?”

“Child.”

“I love you.”

Kath reached up to cup Phil’s cheek, “I love you too. Now go fetch your boyfriend so I can become the Scrabble queen.”

*

Phil found Dan in the dining room near the entrance of the conservatory, his hands still damp from doing the dishes, but a smile was evident on his face. Leaving him alone with Nigel hadn’t turned out to be a disaster and Phil was glad. 

Before he could say anything, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and held him. He could feel butterflies in his stomach spring to life. He could do this now. He could hug Dan whenever he wants at home without having to worry. They could comfortable with their relationship without the fear of his parents catching them. It a small step in the grand scheme of things but at the moment, it was perfect; It meant they were one step closer to their forever.

“Hmm?” Dan hummed, his lips brushing the skin on Phil’s neck.

“Thank you,” Phil pressed a kiss on the top of Dan’s hair.

“For what?”

“Falling in love with me.”

“Any time mate,” Dan chuckled. “Aren’t you worried?”

“About what?” Phil asked.

Dan tilted his head to look at him, “Your mum seeing?”

“She knows. Always did but she really knows now,” Phil reached up to push back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Dan’s eyes. “As far as my parents are concerned you’re an official Lester.”

Dan grinned, “Daniel Lester, I like the sound of that.”

Phil closed the gap between them with a soft, lingering kiss, “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com) / [the tumblr post for the fic](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/174078247561/becoming-a-lester)


End file.
